


Live Through This

by Wreck



Series: 20 fics in 20 days [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wreck/pseuds/Wreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are good; great even. Until Percy gets his first official assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Through This

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia!AU based somewhat on a prompt from my dear Laila: Percy as a hit man who was assigned to kill Jason.
> 
> Un-beta'd. Any mistakes are mine.

 

_Live through this, and you won't look back...  
\- Your Ex-Lover is Dead, Stars_

* * *

 

Joining the Half Blood Syndicate was not something Percy Jackson grew up thinking about. Sure there were kids on his block with dads and cousins and older brothers in the syndicate, but he had planned on pursuing some more traditional means of employment. Until his mom married his bastard stepfather, and then suddenly all their money goes to the booze and all of Percy’s college fund is squandered at the races.

So, from the age of eleven, Percy starts running errands for the syndicate. He takes messages across town, drops envelopes off, stands outside restaurants where deals are going down to keep an eye out for the brass. He’s a cute kid, the right mixture of innocent and sarcastic – the higher ups take to him instantly.

When Percy is sixteen, he becomes a driver. At first it’s just running the same errands as before, only further away, sometimes out of New York City, and with larger packages. Eventually, he starts to man the getaway car, or sometimes, if he’s lucky, he gets to drive the heads of the two families – Zed and Po – to dinner or a meeting.

Slowly, as he accepts different jobs and pulls them off without a hitch, Percy makes a name for himself. He moves in with Grover, a slightly older initiate into the syndicate, and they start running their own team of errand boys. And slowly he gets closer and closer to the heads of the two families.

Things are good; great even. Until Percy gets his first official assignment.

It’s the morning of his eighteenth birthday when the thick envelope delivered to the converted warehouse apartment he and Grover share. They both stare down at the envelope, and Percy feels a tension thick in the room. They both know what this means: Percy’s ready to be fully initiated into the families.

Percy slowly tears open the side of the envelope and pulls out the packet, and his heart skips a beat. He’s staring down at a picture of a boy – Christ he looks no older than Percy – with blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a scar on his upper lip. Percy flips through the packet and his heart sinks even more as he reads: Jason Grace, son of Jove Grace, head of their rival faction.

So, that’s how Percy finds himself, on his eighteenth birthday, throwing down drinks at Olympus, a club in neutral territory, and watching the movements of Jason. He’s across the room, lunging on a couch with a beautiful girl at his side, and they’re both leaning forward and laughing with another man, who’s rolling joints so quickly and expertly, that Percy is impressed despite himself.

Maybe Jason can feel Percy’s eyes on him because he looks up as he takes a hit off the joint, catching Percy’s gaze and he doesn’t break it until he exhales and his face is obscured by a veil of smoke. Jason turns back to his companions, and Percy chokes down the last of his drink. When he looks back across the room, Jason his pushing himself off the couch and heading towards the back of the club. Their eyes meet and after a moment’s hesitation, Percy is following him.

The second Percy is out the backdoor Jason has him pressed up against the graffitied wall, his thigh slotting between Percy’s legs and his mouth latching on to Percy’s in a rough kiss. Percy’s mouth goes slack with shock for a moment, and Jason take the opportunity to slide his tongue against Percy’s.

“You’ve been watching me,” Jason says, low and breathless, and Percy realizes that it’s the first time he’s heard Jason’s voice.

“Yeah,” Percy says into Jason’s mouth.

“Come with me,” Jason says, pulling Percy away from the club and around the corner to an apartment building that’s officially out of Half Blood Syndicate territory. And Percy should feel nervous, maybe even threatened, but he doesn’t.

Instead he lets Jason guide him into the elevator, then into Jason’s apartment, shedding clothes as soon as the door closes, and finally into Jason’s bedroom. And Percy stops thinking about factions and assignments, and instead focuses on Jason’s hands, the feel of the scar under his tongue, the press of hardness as they rock into each other.

Hours later, the streetlights are shining through Jason’s window, and they’re both naked sharing a smoke when Percy’s phone starts buzzing. Percy sighs and rubs a hand through his already messy hair.

“They’ll be wondering where I am,” Percy says, flicking his eyes towards his vibrating phone on the floor.

”I figured,” Jason says with a shrug.

“I’m supposed to kill you,” Percy says conversationally.

“Oh, that,” Jason sighs, and stubs out that cigarette. “Do you sleep with all your marks?”

“You’re my first,” Percy admits.

“Mark or lay?” Jason asks, smirking at Percy.

Percy glares at Jason who laughs for a moment before growing serious again. A silence hangs between them, thick and hazy as the smoke in the room and Percy starts gathering his clothes from around the room, slowly getting dressed.

“They’ll send someone else,” Percy says after a while. “If it’s not me, they’ll just send another.”

“How long?” Jason asks, pulling a matchbook from his bedside table and scribbling something inside.

“Not long enough,” Percy answers, taking the gun from this jacket and cocking it.

Jason tosses the matchbook and Percy catches it with one hand. And then he pulls the trigger.

* * *

Percy walks into the tiny coffee shop and it takes a moment for his eyes to adjust to the artificial light after the brightness of the street. As soon as it does, Percy spots the blonde head in the back booth. He casually sits down, tossing the matchbook onto the table between them.

“How did you know I wouldn’t do it,” Percy asks by way of greeting.

“The same way I knew you’d meet me here,” Jason says simply, glancing at the matchbook.

“They’ll try to find us. Your dad, the two families. They’ll all be looking for us,” Percy says, not because he thinks Jason doesn’t know this, but more because he needs to say it out loud.

“Luckily for us, I know just the place we can go,” Jason says with a smirk. “How do you feel about Northern California?”

**Author's Note:**

> part of a challenge i'm doing called 40 fics in 40 days, where i have to write at least one 500 word fic a day.


End file.
